


El omega del emperador

by minimamente



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Lance es un omega, y no es que lo mantenga en secreto pero no a habido oportunidad de contárselo a sus amigos y nadie sospecha que esta en supresores, un día en una batalla se encuentra con el príncipe Lotor, el nuevo líder del imperio galra y le hace una oferta que no puede rechazar, su vida a cambio de salvar la de sus amigos.





	1. 1

EL OMEGA DEL EMPERADOR

Lance había tenido hace tiempo un secreto, no era exactamente un secreto si no algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de comunicar al resto de sus compañeros. En un mundo donde el género de los beta era predominante, los alfas eran básicamente el ejemplo de excelencia, y los omega eran aun considerados símbolo de belleza pero también como personas que los tachaban de utilizar su género muchas veces para lograr sus objetivos, el moreno prefería esconder lo que era, no que le avergonzara, estaba 100 % orgulloso de su género secundario, pero aun con el avance científico, político y social aun había personas que tachaban o ya etiquetaban a las personas simplemente por su género secundario. Y cuando entro en la academia decidió que eso no le afectaría, por lo que comenzó a utilizar supresores, un par de pastillas a la semana que evitaban que su aroma fuera más fuerte como para comunicarle a sus compañeros que era, y una más fuerte una vez a la semana que evitaría que tuviera algún calor en medio del semestre, y es que Lance no era un beta, tampoco un alfa, aunque estos dos también sufrían calores pero no tan fuertes, él era un omega.

La mayoría en la academia pensaba que era un beta, uno más del montón y eso era excelente, ya que si lograba algo era porque lo había conseguido por su cuenta y no como la vez en la secundaria que una compañera envidiosa lo acuso de sobresalir en algunas materias solo por haber utilizado sus hormonas con los profesores, fue una de las cosas más ofensivas que le pudieron haber dicho y quizás por eso desde entonces cuando decidió entrar a la academia opto por utilizar supresores, aquella chica que lo insulto no solo se las tuvo que ver con él sino con los profesores por ser acusados de favoritismo y sus hermanos y primos que iban en esa misma escuela, esa era otra ventaja a veces no tan ventajosa de ser un omega, que te cuidaran demasiado las personas que te rodean y aprecian, si te metías con un omega te metías con su círculo más cercano también, ya que aunque ya estaban en la edad moderna aun muchos tenían el prejuicio de que los omegas eran una cosa delicada, personas sensibles a las que hay que cuidar, y las apreciaba que sus amigos y familia lo defendieran cuando era necesario, pero él también podía luchar sus propias batallas. Otra razón por la que utilizaba supresores desde que entro en la academia, nadie lo vería como algo frágil que debe ser protegido.

Y aunque había días malos en la academia, también había buenos, y poco a poco lo estaba logrando, iba a ser piloto, viajaría al espacio y… ocurrió lo del rescate de Shiro y termino siendo uno de los pilotos de Voltron, lo cual era genial, en el equipo todos se trataban como iguales a pesar de que Shiro fuera un alfa no utilizaba su género para intimidar a los demás o hacerlos obedecer sino era el tipo más genial y tranquilo de alfa que pudieras encontrar, Keith también era un alfa y por su juventud se notaba que uno que aún tenía problemas para dominar algunas veces su naturaleza dominante pero tampoco utilizaba su género para que lo vieran como un líder, y los demás eran betas, Hunk y Pidge, y él también, no es que ocultara abiertamente su género ahora que estaba en el espacio, pero ya que nadie le había preguntado o parecía que nadie le daba importancia a eso no se le ocurrió decirles, excepto Hunk, que como habían compartido cuarto en la academia había visto las pastillas que tomaba a veces y cuando le pregunto le dijo sin problemas que era omega en lugar de que pensara que estaba enfermo o era adicto a algo, y el chico lo tomo muy bien. 

Ahora viendo el par de frascos casi vacíos que había logrado llevarse con él en su chaqueta cuando esta aventura comenzó estaba decidido a contarles a sus amigos que quizás se le había olvidado comentar un detalle sobre su persona a ellos, recordando que casi nadie se sorprendió a la hora que Pidge había confesado que era una chica (excepto él que creía que la chica algunas veces era más masculina que él) quizás no les causaría gran sorpresa. Se los contaría antes de que las cosas se pusieran incomodas, literalmente, ya que como ya había dicho antes, los frascos ya casi estaban vacíos, lo que quería decir ya no más supresores, y con tantas misiones, batallas y viajes, lo peor que pudiera pasar es que en medio de todo eso comenzara su calor inhabilitando para volar al león azul. ¿Habría supresores en el espacio?

*+*+*

La noticia de la derrota y el estado delicado del rey Zarkon había sido controlada lo mejor que se pudo, saber que su líder había sufrido semejante derrota y quedado en coma contra a sus enemigos en el peor de los casos desmotivaría al ejército y sembraría caos en las tropas, en el mejor de los casos podía motivar a los soldados a cazar a los enemigos de su rey y el imperio hasta que no quedara cualquier pequeño hueco que esconderse en el espacio, por eso Haggar actuado rápido. 

La vieja bruja, el perro más fiel del rey y su sabia consejera decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos convocando rápidamente al heredero legítimo de sangre del rey, el príncipe Lotor. 

A pesar de que el joven príncipe era excelente guerrero, estratega y tenía varias hazañas logradas desde muy temprana edad no había estado tan estrechamente involucrado con sus funciones como general del ejército o en la campaña de su padre de seguir expandiendo el imperio en estos últimos años, seguía siendo un héroe para los ojos de varios de los soldados en el ejército pero igualmente había una gran cantidad que lo consideraba un príncipe caprichoso y aun poco digno de su título, especialmente Haggar, sería una apuesta arriesgada ponerlo en el centro de todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente en el imperio.

Pero Haggar sabía que pasara lo que pasara el imperio debía tener un líder, un alfa al cual admirar y temer, y siendo una herramienta más del rey Zarkon tomarían al príncipe Lotor para representar los ideales del rey hasta que Haggar hallara una manera de sacarlo del coma, o eso es lo que se supone que ella había planeado.


	2. 2.- No todo sale de acuerdo al plan

2.- No todo siempre sale de acuerdo al plan

Muchas veces la gente planea cosas, planes a corto plazo como por ejemplo ir a comprar la leche antes de regresar a casa, o planes a mediano o largo plazo que implican más tiempo, como por ejemplo ir al gym durante meses para tener un cuerpo de ensueño. Y también hay veces que estos planes no se cumplen por varios factores, porque se nos olvida hacer las cosas, porque perdemos motivación de continuar, o por diversos factores externos que nos impiden lograr nuestras metas.

Digamos que ese día para muchos se les arruino sus planes.

Lance ya le había contado sobre su pequeño predicamento a su mejor amigo sobre sus pastillas y discutieron que si aún existía la dinámica de alfa/beta/omega en los demás planetas en el universo y vida inteligente por lógica algunos también habían inventado supresores, después de todo la Tierra estaba a cientos de años de distancia en tecnología de vario de esos planetas y tal vez incluso encontrarían supresores más efectivos que unas simples pastillas, quizás parches o algo por el estilo, lo cual le encantaría a Lance, ya que a pesar que ya se había acostumbrado a tomar sus pastillas era irritante tener que recordar beberlas a las horas y algunas eran muy grandes que molestaban pasarlas por la garganta.

Tal vez Koran supiera de un lugar donde vendieran supresores, el hombre parecía una enciclopedia ambulante de conocimiento intergaláctico algunas veces por lo que siempre podían acudir a él con dudas o información de todas las cosas nuevas que encontraban en su viaje.

Se los diría hoy cuando todos estuvieran reunidos, entre más pronto consiguiera más supresores estaría más tranquilo, es lo que pensaba el castaño.

Pero este jamás logro decírselos en persona.

Algunas de las misiones que hacían surgían de improvisto, esta fue una de ellas donde captaron una señal de socorro, a pesar de que ya habían derrotado al rey Zarkon aún no habían desmantelado tan rápido como quisieran al imperio galra, Allura había explicado que sería aún un trabajo en progreso pero ya eliminando a su líder del camino los galras al final serian derrotados.

Mientras eso ocurría Voltron debía seguir existiendo dejando atrás de nuevo la idea de regresar a su planeta natal por el momento, aunque ahora eran más optimistas con respecto a derrotar al imperio galra, especialmente Allura.

Quizás esa confianza fue que los hiso bajar la guardia, quizás pensaron demasiado que las cosas mejorarían una vez derrotaran a Zarkon, pero derrocar un imperio no es tan sencillo, ciertamente Voltron dio buenos aciertos, buenos golpes, pero se enfrentaban a una organización que se mantuvo existiendo por 10, 000 años.

Fueron a la llamada de socorro, era una trampa. 

No había señales a primera vista que otras naves estuvieran en ese sector, pero también existían cerca de una docena de asteroides flotando cerca de la localización de la señal de socorro, de la cual provenía de una nave comercial en una de las lunas de ese sistema desolado. El alienígena que estaba fuera de la nave era un solo hombre, de piel verde y ojos grandes, les dijo que el motor ya estaba viejo y dejo de funcionar, todas mentiras.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban rodeados de docenas de naves galra, y de acuerdo a Koran un par de buques galra se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Todo fue tan rápido, un momento están ayudando al supuesto comerciante y al siguiente tratan de realizar una estrategia para enfrentarse a todos los enemigos que los estaban rodeando y rescatar a dicho alienígena que había mandado la señal de auxilio en un principio para descubrir que en realidad él fue quien dio la señal a las naves de que los paladines de voltron habían respondido a su llamado.

Lograron subir a la nave castillo, tripular los leones pero el enemigo supo alejarlos unos de otros y mantenerlos separados hasta que los buques llegaron. Cada león por separado era poderoso, y juntos creando a voltron eran prácticamente imparables, pero no los dejaban unirse y cada vez se les hacía más difícil atacar y defenderse independientemente, si Lance tenía que compararlo era como ser atacado por una colmena de abejas, ya que en la confusión de los ataques no estabas 100% al tanto de tu alrededor.

-¡Chicos! ¡Los escudos del castillo han perdido potencia! ¡Se han infiltrado! ¡Alguien entro a la nave! Necesitamos que alguien venga a darnos refuerzos- la voz de Koran llena de pánico llego a sus oídos.

-Estoy cerca, voy en camino chicos- dijo Lance congelando un par de naves que no le daban tregua y dirigiéndose al castillo de Altea.

-Yo también voy, solo me deshago de estos tipos- dijo Pidge logrando esquivar los ataques de las naves al último segundo.

Si perdían el castillo estarían en grandes problemas, aun así podría ser reparado si sufría daños, pero si perdían a la princesa alteana y a su ayudante estarían completamente perdidos, no más información sobre el espacio y todas sus rarezas desconocidas, ya no tendrían una base donde sentirse seguros mientras viajaban, no existirían más viajes por túneles de gusano llevándolos en segundos a grandes distancias, y ya no tendrían a dos de sus amigos.

Nadie quería que ocurriera eso.

Lance fue el primero en regresar al castillo, había un hoyo grande en el casco de este por donde seguramente algunos galras se habrían metido, por lo que dejo a su león y se metió inmediatamente dentro del castillo.

-¡Allura! ¡Koran! ¿Están bien?- pregunto a través del comunicador de su casco esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

-Sí, nos encerramos en el puente de mando ¡apresúrense! Quien sabe que harán esos malvados galra a la nave- la voz llena de pánico de Koran no se hiso esperar.

La última vez que habían perdido al castillo contra algún galra enfrentaron muchos problemas para repararlo, al menos esperaba que esta vez él no terminara tan mal herido por fuego enemigo literalmente. 

-Ya estoy aquí-

-Lance, busca a los polizontes y trata de desacerté de ellos. No podemos permitir que le hagan daño al castillo- 

-Lo sé. ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde están?- sabía que el tiempo era crucial en estos casos, debía encontrar al enemigo dentro de la nave para evitar que causaran daño al castillo o a la princesa y Koran.

No era necesario que Allura o Koran le contestaran esta vez, un par de disparos laser pasando muy cerca de su rostro le dijo que los galra no estaban tan lejos, de hecho justo estaban al otro lado del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Busco un lugar donde cubrirse de los ataques del enemigo y lo único que pudo conseguir fue acomodarse tras un pilar en los pasillos. Por lo que había visto era un par solamente, en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no era el mejor, ni era tan listo como Pidge o Hunk, pero si era un enfrentamiento a larga distancia su puntería era la mejor, solo debía tener cuidado que ninguno de los disparos le diera a él.

-¡¿Qué está pasando Lance?! ¿Sigues ahí?- Allura se preocupó al no seguir escuchando la voz del paladín azul, si pudiera saldría del puente a socorrer a su amigo pero su deber era quedarse manejando la nave para servir de apoyo a los demás paladines que seguían afuera de la nave y crear los portales si era necesario.

-Ya no tendrán que responder mi última pregunta, ya encontré a los galra-

-¿Cuánto crees poder aguantar estando solo?-

-Mientras mantenga la distancia entre ellos y yo creo que estaré bien. No estoy en la mejor posición para disparar pero tal vez pueda darle a alguno de ellos-

-¿Cuántos hay?-

-Hasta el momento solo he visto a dos-

-Resiste Lance, Pidge y Keith ya están en camino. Trata de mantenerlos en el mismo lugar-

-De acuerdo. Aquí los espero-

Sonaba fácil decirlo pero hacerlo era otra cosa, no debía entrar en pánico. Asomo un poco la cabeza de su escondite y cuando los galra lo tuvieron a la vista dispararon nuevamente, fue lo suficiente rápido como para apartar su cabeza antes de que uno de esos disparos le diera. Al menos sabía que tenía la suficiente atención de sus enemigos para querer eliminarlo como para mantenerlos distraídos con él.

En su breve vistazo vio que estaban más expuestos que el pasillo sin tomarse la molestia de esconderse, seguramente pensando que superándolo en número ya tenían la ventaja suficiente para tenerlo acorralado y eliminarlo, y ese fue su error, porque se enfrentaban al francotirador del equipo.

Se concentró y volvió a salir de nuevo esta vez de rodillas y exponiéndose más, pero no para servir de blanco de los lasers de los galra si no para disparar esta vez él a sus oponentes, su disparo fue certero dándole en el pecho a uno de ellos y aturdiéndolo hasta arrojarlo al suelo. 

Su segundo disparo dio en el hombro del otro galra, hubiera acertado en el pecho como en el primero pero el galra logro darle a él en el costado de su estómago, eso había dolido como el infierno y se ocultó de nuevo atrás de su columna.

Había tenido tan mala suerte como para que el disparo acertara en una de las partes más vulnerables de su armadura. Mientras que sabía que su arma disparaba lasers también estos no eran mortales a menos que diera en un punto vital y vulnerable, pero ahora comprobaba que las armas de los galra eran diferente y mucho más mortales en carne propia.

-Oh quiznak- tomo su lado herido y noto que algo húmedo se estaba fugando en la herida, era sangre.

Miro su mano, a pesar de que sus guantes eran negros pudo distinguir la mancha que había dejado la sangre, solo esperaba que la herida no fuera tan grave y que sus amigos llegaran pronto.

-Lance ¿No dijiste que solo había dos de ellos?- la voz de Pidge llego a través de su comunicador, por lo que podía oír de fondo alguien estaba luchando.

-Yo no dije que hubiera solo dos, dije que solo veía a dos. Uno de ellos creo que ya lo noquee con un disparo-

-Pues nosotros encontramos a uno más y es muy fuerte, no creemos llegar contigo pronto-

Sabía que enfrentarse a un galra cuerpo a cuerpo era difícil para un humano, físicamente eran más fuertes y agiles, cuando se enfrentaron al miembro de la espada de Marmora que se metió a su nave entre todos no lo pudieron detener. Pero Keith había entrenado mucho desde entonces, y Pidge era lo suficientemente inteligente para aprender de sus errores y crear una estrategia para enfrentarlo.

-De acuerdo, suerte muchachos- 

No les dijo que estaba herido, ellos tenían igualmente suficientes problemas por preocuparse por uno más como este y desconcentrarlos en su pelea. 

Escucho pasos acercarse, seguramente el galra había notado que había acertado en el blanco y estaba listo para acabar con él, pero esto no acababa tan fácilmente, Lance no lo dejaría. Espero hasta escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca y se arrojó al suelo para disparar al soldado enemigo, tomo tan de sorpresa al otro sujeto que funciono.

Contra todo pronóstico había derribado a dos galra él solo, estaba orgulloso y muy cansado, lo único que quería era entrar en una de las capsulas medicas tenía la nave y descansar. 

-¡Ahh! ¡Alguien! ¡Lance! Necesitamos ayuda, este tipo es demasiado fuerte- la voz de Pidge le dijo que no descansaría en un futuro próximo.

-¡Pidge! ¡Allura ¿Dónde están ellos?!-

-A un par de pasillos del tuyo, Shiro y Hunk han mantenido bajo control las naves enemigas pero no sé por cuanto más tiempo puedan resistir, voy a abrir un portal pronto-

-De acuerdo, iré a ayudarlos-

Como pudo se paró y fue al encuentro de sus amigos, lo que se encontró fue a un galra con una armadura negra muy diferente a la de los soldados que habían enfrentado antes, o habían cambiado de diseño de las armaduras o este sujeto tenía un rango diferente al de un soldado común.

Pero dejemos de lado la moda militar de los galra en estos momentos, lo más importante es que debe preocuparse ya que Keith está luchando con este galra con todo lo que tiene y está perdiendo, tomo su arma y apunto pero el sujeto parecio ya haberse dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que en un rápido movimiento desarmo al paladin rojo y con un fuerte golpe lo mando volando contra él.

-¡Ugh!-

Definitivamente eso no era bueno para su herida.

Miro a Keith y este estaba inconsciente, no sabía si era por chocar contra él o porque ya lo habían golpeado mucho antes de llegar aquí.

Lo dejo en el suelo y se incorporó, tenían que alejarse de ese tipo, debía sacar a Keith y Pidge de ahí, debía…

-¡LANCE CUIDADO!-

No hubo tiempo para planes ni estrategias o atacar, el tipo de armadura negra fue al ataque contra él, si Keith no había logrado vencerle él tenía muchas menos posibilidades. Coloco su pistola delante de él y logro detener el golpe de la espada por pura suerte, pero si había logrado evitar que le cortaran en dos no así la patada que le dio a continuación arrojándolo contra una pared y por el impacto y dolor había soltado su arma. 

Era su fin, podía ver en ese casco negro su reflejo cada vez acercándose más en fracciones de segundo y la espada de su contrincante alzándose de nuevo contra él.

Pero antes de que la espada le golpeara esta se detuvo, en realidad todo el cuerpo del galra se detuvo como si de repente alguien hubiera presionado un botón de pausa ¿Qué le paso?

-Tú eres… omega- la voz del galra salió a través del casco como un susurro que le helo la sangre.

Imposible, aun con casco y él con supresores este galra lo sabía, ¿Cómo? Ya se había encontrado con otros galra antes y ninguno lo había notado. 

El castillo empezó a sacudirse un poco sacándolo de su asombro y confusión, la distracción fue aprovechada por Pidge quien disparo su gancho al brazo que cargaba la espada esperando desarmarlo, pero no funciono, el galra tomo el cable con la otra mano y galo con suficiente fuerza como para levantar y arrastrar a la chica hasta sus pies.

-¡PIDGE!-

El galra la tomo por el cuello y la alzo tan fácilmente como si fuera una muñeca.

-Omega ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el galra en voz alta.

-¿Qué rayos dices? ¿Yo no soy un maldito omega?- fue Pidge la que respondio mientras se etorcia y trataba de librarse de su agarre.

-Calla paladín verde, no te estaba preguntando a ti. Responde o tu compañera sufrirá de un cuello roto-

-Lance-

El castillo se sacudió de nuevo, si las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles ahí afuera seguro Allura crearía ya el portal para huir, al parecer el galra también sospechaba eso porque empezó a presionar más fuerte su agarre contra la paladín verde.

-¡No! ¡Dijiste que la dejarías si te respondía!-

-Dije que no le rompería el cuello, ahora la estoy dejando inconsciente- la chica trato de patearlo o golpearlo pero no pudo, el oxígeno era cada vez menos y todo se estaba oscureciendo.

La espada del galra estaba apoyada muy cerca de su cuello, aun así trato de avanzar y ayudar a su amiga, el filo del arma corto un poco su piel mientras trato de avanzar y el galra lo noto. Arrojo a Pidge contra la pared contraria y volvió toda su atención a Lance.

-No me esperaba encontrar tal sorpresa en esta misión, un omega de todas las cosas, y uno que huele tan bien-

-¿Cómo es posible?- 

-Tengo excelentes sentidos-

El castillo se sacudió una vez más e incluso las luces parpadearon esta vez. 

-Parece que la alteana planea abrir un portal en estos momentos, lo mejor será terminar con tus compañeros de una vez-

-¡No te atrevas!-

-¿Acaso te atreves a darme órdenes?-

-No dejare que le hagas daños-

-Tal cosa llena de coraje… ¿Qué me darías a cambio por dejarlos vivir un poco más omega?-

-¿Qué… quieres decir?-

-Sería tan fácil romper sus cuellos o atravesarlos con mi espada, son los enemigos del imperio después de todo, sus patéticas vidas son un estorbo…-

-Déjalos a ellos, yo… tómame a mí, mi vida por la de ellos- Tenia tanto miedo y rabia, se sentía tan indefenso pero tenía una cosa en claro, debía proteger a sus amigos costara lo que le costara.

Además en su mente Keith y Pidge, o cualquier otro miembro del equipo era mucho más valioso que él. Encontrarían a alguien más para pilotar a azul, su querido león azul, esperaba que cuidaran bien de este.

-Muy tentadora propuesta, ¿Cómo podría rechazarla?-

El galra extendió su mano libre hacia su rostro, Lance cerro los ojos pensando lo peor pero en lugar de eso sintió como le quitaban el casco.

-Dime tu nombre- exigió su futuro asesino.

¿Para qué? Esto le confundía, de los galra que había conocido estos seguramente ya hubieran acabado con él al estar en tales circunstancias desventajosas en lugar de hacerle esa pregunta.

-Dímelo- exigió con una voz mucho más autoritaria.

-Lance-

-Lance, paladín azul de Voltron, acepto tu oferta- y con estas palabras dichas recibió un golpe al lado de su cuello y cayo inconsciente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya secuestraron al lindo omega, Lotor ¿Qué harás con él? ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus amigos al saber que Lance fue secuestrado? ¿Cómo reaccionaran al saber que era un omega? ¿Por qué las palomas se comen las croquetas de mis perros? Esas preguntas se responderán más adelante.


	3. 3

3.- Algo valioso encontrado y perdido 

Lograron escapar en el último instante, Allura abrió un portal de gusano cuando encontró una breca y oportunidad mientras seguían siendo rodeados y atacados lográndose alejar de las tropas galra que aumentaban con cada segundo en ese campo de batalla. La nave había sufrido graves averías en su casco y algunos sensores pero en general estaba tan bien como podría estar una nave castillo de 10, 000 años de antigüedad.

Keith y Shiro bajaron de sus leones y fueron rápidamente a buscar al resto de sus amigos, lo último que habían sabido de ellos es que habían tenido que enfrentar a unos cuantos galra que lograron a entrar a la nave, debían deshacerse del enemigo inmediatamente y ayudar a sus compañeros, pero cuando llegaron no encontraron a ningún galra, solo a Pidge y a Hunk inconscientes y mal heridos.

Llevaron cargando a sus dos camaradas a la bahía medica donde esperaron a que aparecieran tanto Allura y Koran después de avisarles como habían encontrado a los paladines del león amarillo y verde.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunta inmediatamente la princesa una vez que ve al par de humanos inconscientes.

-No es tan grave como parece, están desmayados pero no gravemente heridos- responde Shiro ayudando a Koran a colocar a Hunk en una las capsulas regeneradoras de la nave.

-No hubiera esperado que los galra se fueran así de fácil- comento Keith ayudando él esta vez a Koran con Pidge.

-Tienes razón, esa no es su manera de actuar- Allura seguía preocupada, la última vez que habían logrado apoderarse del castillo de Altea sus enemigos habían puesto resistencia hasta arriesgar la vida de ambos bandos literalmente.

-Deberemos revisar toda la nave para estar seguros si no hicieron algo más en la nave y no nos hemos dado cuenta aun- propuso Shiro, igualmente después de derrotar la última vez a los galra en el castillo hubo varias secuelas. Debían prevenir que algo parecido ocurriera de nuevo como que el funcionamiento de la nave fallara o actuara en su contra como la última vez.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Lance?- pregunto Koran una vez programadas las capsulas. Desde que entro no había notado la presencia del paladín azul.

-…-

-¿No estaba con ustedes?-

-Creímos que estaba con Hunk y Pidge, ¿no estaba con ellos?-

-No, solo encontramos a Pidge y Hunk inconscientes, supusimos que estaría con ustedes ayudándoles como apoyo o algo por el estilo-

-…-

-¿Dónde está entonces?-

*+*+*

Cuando fue consiente de sí mismo de nuevo lo primero que se percato es que le dolía el cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio o alguien le hubiera dado una verdadera golpiza. 

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, se sentía desorientado.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Una señal de auxilio, fue una trampa, luego estaban rodeados por naves enemigas, los galra habían llegado al castillo, fue a ayudar y luego… el de armadura negra.

El de armadura negra había hecho algo, estaba a punto de matar a sus amigos pero el ofreció su vida a cambio de ellos.

¿Por qué rayos seguía vivo entonces?

Se trató de sentar pero un dolor en el costado de su abdomen se lo impidió un poco, el lugar donde le habían disparado, miro hacia abajo y en lugar de encontrar su armadura o el traje debajo de esta solo tenía su ropa interior, unos boxers azul y una especie de parche de color negro en el lugar donde le dispararon, quizás servía como vendaje.

Despertar semidesnudo, sin saber dónde estaba, adolorido y no saber lo que paso en el lapso en que estuvo inconsciente y despertó en lo que parecía una cama tan grande como en la habitación en la que ahora dormía en el castillo eran cosas que en el espacio como en la tierra preocuparían a cualquiera, por lo que le pareció a Lance completamente lógico entrar en un poco de pánico. Esta clase de escenarios podían pasar en películas de terror o en las historias que contaban algunos primos de leyendas urbanas de chicos y chicas que despertaban a la mañana siguiente sin un riñón o algo por el estilo.

Nuevamente trato de sentarse y tratar de llegar al borde de la cama para por fin pararse, estar simplemente acostado en esa suave superficie lo hacía sentir vulnerable. 

¿Y dónde rayos estaba su ropa?

Si lo secuestraron veía completamente innecesario que le hubieran quitado todo su uniforme de paladín, bien pudieron haberlo dejado sin la armadura y solo sus vestiduras negras pero ahí estaba, con sus boxers azules de la suerte que no le habían traído tan buena suerte esta vez. Al menos le habían curado la herida de su costado.

¿Por qué aún seguía con vida?

Se preguntó una vez más. Lo lógico hubiera sido que ya no despertara en un lugar “terrenal” sino enfrente de las puertas de San Pedro para ser juzgado para a atravesar las puertas del cielo o no, pero ahí estaba, tan vivo y no tan ileso que le recordaba que seguía respirando y habitando su propia carne malherida. De acuerdo a lo último que podía recordar el galra había aceptado su oferta, pero quizás solo lo había engañado en una especie de broma cruel, realmente esperaba que Pidge y Hunk estuvieran bien.

Al instante que toco el suelo una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una persona, que para su sorpresa y alivio no era un galra.

Por un momento pensó que era aquella alienígena que lo engaño junto a su equipo de nombre Nyma, pero que fuera un poco de menor estatura y color distinto de piel le hiso desistir de la idea inmediatamente, quizás era de la misma especie alienígena.

-Uh… ¿hola?- saludo porque no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir, aún seguía confundido y asustado de despertar en este lugar desconocido.

-Es un alivio que haya recuperado la conciencia joven Lance-

-¿Acaso me conoces?- ahora el humano estaba más confundido, no tenía la mejor de las memorias pero creía que podría recordar a los nuevos alienígenas y personas que iba conociendo recientemente en el espacio, especialmente los tan lindas o atractivos como ella.

-Se me ha encargado el deber de cuidar de usted. Es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara estando usted consiente-

-Tú… ¿me curaste?-

-No, pero inmediatamente cuando fue traído a las cámaras reales se me encomendó mi misión-

-¿Cámaras reales? ¿Misión? Espera, no estamos ya en el castillo de Allura ¿verdad?... ¿Dónde… estamos?- temía preguntar pero necesitaba saber.

-Nos encontramos en la nave real de su excelencia el príncipe Lotor, heredero del rey Zarkon-

Rey Zarkon… príncipe Lotor… el peor lugar para despertar definitivamente era dentro de la nave del enemigo, pero lo que le sorprendía aún más era otra cosa.

-¿Acabas de decir príncipe? ¿Cómo en título que se lo dieron por algo? O ¿Realmente ese Zarkon tuvo hijos?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Nadie me dijo que Zarkon tenía hijos, ¿es broma? Después de arriesgarnos el pellejo ¿ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a su hijo?- en la mente del paladín empezó a imaginar a un doble de Zarkon pero más joven.

El rey de los galra de solo recordarlo le causaba malestar, un soberano que domino e hizo sufrir al universo cerca de 10,000 años conquistando planetas y asiendo sufrir a millones de vidas en esos 10,000 años. Entonces a lo largo de todos esos años seguramente no todo fue ir en guerra y conquistar, y si tuvo tiempo para tener un hijo quizás había más.

10,000 años después de todo era mucho tiempo.

-¿Hay más de esos príncipes? ¿O parientes? No puedo creer que ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos a los hijos de ese tipo-

-Cálmese joven Lance, sus heridas no están curadas aun del todo y estresarse sería perjudicial para su salud. Respondiendo a sus dudas efectivamente el rey Zarkon tuvo un hijo, su excelencia el príncipe Lotor. No estoy segura si haya tenido más herederos el rey Zarkon, pero ahora por el estado actual del soberano de los galra el príncipe ha tomado el liderazgo-

-¿Calmarme? ¿Sabes quién soy? Un paladín de Voltron, los enemigos del imperio galra. Los tipos que derrotaron a Zarkon, el padre de este Lotor, quien seguramente está furioso por este hecho y si no me ha matado aun es que seguramente planea hacer algo peor antes de hacerlo- 

¿Y si planeaban hacerlo luchar en aquella arena que había mencionado Shiro? ¿y si lo enviaban a que experimentaran con él y quitarle extremidades y sustituirla con su tecnología como el brazo de Shiro? ¿Si lo mandaban a ejecutar enfrente de todo el universo como un ejemplo de que era lo que le pasaba a los enemigos de los galra? ¿Qué tal si lo utilizaban como cebo para atraer a sus demás amigos y destruirlos a todos de una vez por todas?

Cada escenario que se formaba en su mente era peor que el anterior, si no lo había matado en el castillo alteano entonces ese tal hijo de Zarkon estaba planeando algo.

-¿Voltron? Pensé que solo era una leyenda de los ancianos- 

-Pues somos muy reales- no era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien incrédulo por saber que Voltron existía, aunque estando ya dentro de los dominios de los galra imaginaba que ya la mayoría de sus enemigos sabia de su existencia –momento, yo estoy aquí como prisionero. ¿Pero y tú?-

-Soy uno de los tantos esclavos del amo Lotor. Joven Lance, tome asiento de nuevo, se ve muy agitado-

En un punto de su pánico Lance se había parado completamente de la cama y dar unos pasos de ida y vuelta tratando de pensar la razón de porque seguía con vida y en ese lugar.

-¿Esclavos? Sabía que los galra eran malos, pero incluso traerlos a sus naves como esclavos para servirles es un nuevo nivel que no conocía-

-Tome asiento, necesito ver la herida de su torso- indico la fémina sacando de una pequeña caja que no había notado Lance antes un pedazo de tela muy parecido al que tenía en su cuerpo. 

Lance se sentó sintiéndose cansado, frustrado y confundido, pero aun así una parte de él, la optimista y que le ayudaba a enfrentar gran número de sus problemas le decía que debía guardar las esperanzas, que sus amigos se darían cuenta que fue secuestrado y lo buscarían inmediatamente, y si tardaban él también debía buscar una forma de escapar.

-Joven Lance entiendo que su situación es delicada y no pretendo adivinar las intenciones del amo Lotor al traerlo aquí, pero si realmente lo hubiera querido muerto ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo o dejado que los druidas se quedaran contigo como su nuevo espécimen, tengo entendido que encontraron fascinante a un miembro de tu misma especie-

Aunque no era el mejor discurso para tranquilizarlo funciono en cierta manera. A su manera parecía que la chica quería consolarlo.

-Lotor ¿era el tipo de la armadura negra verdad? ¿Cómo es él? Quiero tener una idea mejor del tipo que me secuestro-

Si el príncipe galra era una copia de su padre quería saberlo de una vez por todas para saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Su excelencia el príncipe Lotor es el guerrero más capaz y fuerte entre las tropas del rey Zarkon, su fuerza y su ingenio no tienen rival solo superados por el rey- dijo de una manera casi automática, como si ese dialogo lo hubiera practicado ya muchas veces antes. Quizás así lo era. –también… pero también es alguien diferente a la mayoría de los galra- esta vez lo dijo como si estuviera hablando con sus propias palabras y no una frase que le habían enseñado a decir para no meterse en problemas.

No, no estaba más tranquilo con las palabras de ella, solo lo habían dejado más nerviosos. Y ahora que lo pensaba.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La chica esta vez se notó algo sorprendida, ¿había dicho algo raro?

-Yo… mi nombre es Leta- hace tiempo que alguien le preguntaba su nombre o se molestaba en estar interesado en llamarle por su nombre.

-Es algo tarde pero mucho gusto Leta, aunque ya sabes mi nombre déjame presentarme, soy Lance McClain-

Al parecer Leta había encontrado a alguien diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

*+*+*+*

-¡Por qué rayos no nos contó algo tan importante!- exploto la voz del paladín rojo una vez que todo el mundo se enteró de algo muy importante y delicado.

-¡No preguntaron! Lance jamás oculto que era un omega, ustedes supusieron que no lo era porque no despedía hormonas a cada segundo. En la academia normalmente los omegas que estudian ahí utilizan supresores por comodidad, prácticamente vivimos en esa escuela y lo peor sería que entrara en calor en medio del semestre- salió inmediatamente en defensa de su amigo ausente el paladín del león amarillo, Hunk era el único en la nave aparte del mismo Lance que sabía su género y no le veía gran problema, y en otras circunstancias seguramente los demás tampoco verían problema en ello, pero esta no era cualquier circunstancia.

Mientras que Hunk y Pidge terminaban de curarse los demás buscaron por toda la nave al paladín del león azul sin éxito, solo fue que confirmaron sus sospechas de que fue secuestrado cuando encontraron una pequeña nota gravada en la pared en el mismo lugar donde encontraron al par de paladines inconscientes en lenguaje galra que decía “agradezcan que vivan un día más a su compañero omega”, lo cual fue confuso ya que no había ningún omega en la nave cosa que se desmintió cuando Hunk al salir de la capsula y le contaron a él y a Pidge sobre la nota literalmente grito que esos galras habían secuestrado a Lance, y con esto confirmando que era un omega.

-Hunk tiene razón, no es exactamente obligatorio pero en el reglamento de la academia sugieren a los omegas a tomar medicamentos para no alterar a sus compañeros con sus feromonas, por lo cual a veces es difícil decir si algunos cadetes son beta u omega si solo te basas en su olor, y aunque no lo dicen en voz alta también sugerían el uso de supresores para no interrumpir su entrenamiento o que se presentara una situación delicada en medio de la academia- dijo Pidge recordando que cuando leyó ese en el reglamento de aquella institución le parecía un poco sexista no permitir a los omegas andar libres junto a sus demás compañeros sin supresores o pastillas que ayudaban a enmascarar su aroma, pero pensándolo de un punto practico esto también ayudaba a los de ese género a mantenerlos seguros de cierta manera, aun había patanes que se creían superiores a los de ese género o que creían que el lugar de un omega era en sus casas o en trabajos menos riesgosos.

-Se supone que somos un equipo, y esto… esto…-

-Keith calma, sé que estas sorprendido, la mayoría lo está, pero lo importante es ir a buscar a Lance y rescatarlo antes de que algo malo le suceda-

-¿Tú también sabias que era un omega Shiro?-

-No Allura, me acabo de enterar al igual que la mayoría de aquí presentes-

-Esto no está bien. Lance ¿un omega? ¿Acaso en la Tierra no consideran riesgoso que alguien como él se involucre en esta clase de misión de ser piloto?- Allura ya empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza y a mortificarse por todo el asunto, ahora se abría frente a ella nuevos problemas delante de sus ojos solo por este pequeño hecho.

-¿Princesa que quiso decir?- pregunto Hunck algo confundido por la reacción de la altean, esperaba que como la mayoría de las veces la joven fuera la de cabeza fría y centrada en lugar de mostrar esa expresión de preocupación en esos momentos y menos ese último comentario.

Casi sonaba ofensivo.

-Pues un omega no debería arriesgarse tanto. No sé cómo funciona en su planeta natal, pero en nuestra cultura se considera que los omegas siendo la base de las familias debían ser protegidos… no puestos en riesgos- explico Koran, aunque parte de el en su tiempo considero esas creencias un poco anticuadas había crecido con ellas toda su vida, era difícil dejar atrás cosas que habías aprendido como aceptables.

-No sé cómo haya funcionado en su mundo pero en el nuestro los omegas se ganaron su derecho a desempeñar la profesión que ellos quisieran. Que Lance sea o no sea un Beta o un Omega no cambia quien sea, es Lance y siempre lo ha sido- Hunk no le gustaba como estaban actuando los altean por el hecho de enterarse de que su amigo fuera un omega, Keith tenía un temperamento explosivo así que su arrebato era más porque Lance no les conto unas cosas que por el hecho que fuera un omega.

-Entiende, el simple hecho de que sea un omega lo pone en riesgo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado en su siclo estando en plena batalla? ¿o si sus feromonas hubieran distraído a Shiro o Keith? Hay algunas culturas que hubieran encontrado ofensivo que Lance se dirigiera a ellos primero por el simple hecho por ser omega-

-¿Es una broma? ¿Estás hablando en serio Allura?- ahora Hunk se sentía muy ofendido en nombre de Lance, en esos momentos agradecía que el moreno no estuviera presente para escuchar todo lo que decía la princesa.

-Eso suena demasiado “arcaico”, y yo que pensaba que eran intelectual y culturalmente más avanzados que nosotros. Tal vez me equivoque en lo segundo, tal vez en tus tiempos un omega no debía “ponerse en riesgo”, ¿pero alguna vez les preguntaron qué era lo que realmente querían? Seguramente había cientos de ellos que no querían precisamente dedicar toda su vida a ser madre y ama de casa y querían hacer otras cosas, en la Tierra y seguramente en muchos otros planetas se erradico la idea general que si eras mujer u omega solo serbias para tener bebes, para los omega fue un poco más difícil pero en la época actual tienen los mismos derechos que todo el mundo- Pidge estaba igualmente saliendo en defensa contra la idea tan tonta que les estaba diciendo Allura, seguramente había muchas culturas diferentes así como planetas en el universo pero era sorprendente que una cultura como la alteana tuviera tales ideas tan anticuadas.

-Chicos cálmense, se están olvidando de lo realmente importante. Lance fue secuestrado y debemos empezar a pensar una manera de rescatarlo. Allura, sé que muchas veces enfrentamos choques culturales contigo o con otros planetas pero siempre hayamos maneras de comprendernos, espero que esta no sea la excepción. A ninguno de nosotros realmente nos molesta que Lance sea un omega, solo nos sorprendió ya que no presenta el aroma típico de ellos- Shiro trataba de cambiar el ambiente, se estaba formando un conflicto y lo que menos necesitaban era uno en esta clase de situación.

-Oh, eso se debe a que tomaba supresores, lo cual me sorprende que los galra se hayan enterado de su género. ¿Tienen poderes psíquicos que no supiéramos?- ahora Hunk empezaba a temer que los galra fueran capaces de leer mentes o algo por el estilo.

-No tienen poderes psíquicos, pero es sabido que algunos tiene fuertes sentidos, quizás alguno de ellos logro percibir su aroma a pesar de esos “supresores”. ¿No es riesgoso tomar esa clase de medicamentos? ¿No les afectara en su fertilidad o algo?- Koran estaba sorprendido por algunas cosas que habían dicho los terrícolas, y algunas tenían mucha razón.

-No que yo sepa, no creo que venderían un medicamento que perjudicara más que ayudar-

-Te sorprendería lo que algunas compañías farmacéuticas son capaces de poner en sus medicamentos y ocultarlo con pequeñas etiquetas de efectos secundarios para lograr vender Hunk-

-Ugh ahora creo que me pensare más de dos veces a la hora de tomar medicina en la Tierra-

-Volviendo a lo importante como dijo Shiro, debemos encontrar a Lance. Tal vez lo secuestraron pensando que era el más débil al descubrir que era un omega o algún prejuicio como los alteanos- Keith interrumpió tratando de volver a enfocar la conversación al rescate de Lance. 

-¡Oye! La princesa y yo no lo decíamos de manera negativa. Solo es un hecho básico y racional-

-Koran, tranquilo. Más adelante aclararemos esto, lo importante es comenzar a investigar donde los galra llevaron a Lance- Allura hablo deteniendo a su más leal amigo. 

Más adelante tendrían que lidiar con estos “prejuicios”, ahora lo esencial era rescatar al paladín del león azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien se espero la actitud de Allura y Koran?  
> Hubo diferentes grados de sorpresa y conflicto por el hecho de que se enteraran de que Lance era un omega.   
> Ya en el proximo cap saldra Lotor :D  
> Leta ¿como se la imaginan?


	4. Belleza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mis fics, los invito a ver algunos de mis videos de fanarts o dibujos en youtube: Iranea Barrera.

4.- Belleza

-¿Es una broma?- 

-No entiendo a qué se refiere joven Lance-

-Ya te dije que podías solo llamarme por mi nombre y hablarme de tú, Leta, y me refiero a estas ropas-

-Son ropas tradicionales galra, tal vez la manera de vestir del planeta del que vienes es diferente pero no se supone que sean graciosas-

Después de que Leta le hubiera cambiado el vendaje Lance le pregunto a la fémina si había algo de ropa que se pudiera poner, estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo pero andar solo en ropa interior era muy desventajoso en su opinión.

-Pero son… ¿vestidos?-

Las prendas del armario que le había mostrado Leta era una especie de combinación entre kimono y vestidos, ¿kimono vestido? La parte de arriba era similar a la prenda japonesa y la parte de abajo era una falda con aberturas a los lados. 

-¿Estas segura que es ropa de hombre?- no podía imaginarse a algún galra utilizando esta clase de prenda y seguir pareciendo un intimidante guerrero, simplemente ridículo.

-Oh, yo creía que era adecuada para tu género-

-¿Ya sabes que soy un omega? Yo creía que aun mi aroma esta suprimido, ¿acaso tienes un buen olfato de alpha?-

 

-Mi especie no tiene esa clasificación de género, solo son hombres o mujeres, no hay subgéneros-

-¿En serio? Eso debe ahorrar muchos problemas- esa información le sorprendió, siendo que creció y vivió con esta clasificación de géneros de su espacie era increíble que a pesar de similares también había muchas diferencias entre especies en el espacio. A veces era difícil si se compartía ese rasgo o no entre las demás especies en el espacio.

-Creo que tiene ciertas ventajas sobre los subgéneros de otras especies en la galaxia, no sufrimos esos siclos hormóneles que algunos llaman ¿calientes?, pero igualmente enfrentábamos ciertas dificultades. Durante un gran periodo de tiempo en mi cultura se consideró tabú tener alguna relación sexual con miembros del mismo género, cosa que he visto que no ocurría en las especies con subgéneros, pasaron años antes de dejar ese pensamiento tan poco flexible-

-En mi planeta se les llama comúnmente “calores”, y no lo había pensado de esa manera. Tiene ventaja tener subgéneros pero hubo un tiempo en que incluso en mi planeta había ciertas creencias de que un género debía emparejarse mejor con ciertos géneros pero duro poco. Pero entonces ¿los omega galra realmente utilizan esto?- 

-Sinceramente no conozco a galras del género omega pero su excelencia considero que sería favorecedor para usted-

-¿El príncipe Lotor pensó que?-

-Que le asentarían bien en su figura esta clase de vestimentas. También fue él quien me comunico de su género-

Sabía que era un prisionero, pero ahora estaba comenzando a temer saber qué clase de prisionero era si su captor consideraba que esa clase de ropa era favorecedora para él. 

En la Tierra aunque no era mal visto que omegas masculinos llegaran a usar vestidos eso ya había pasado de moda hace mucho tiempo en opinión del latino, las únicas veces que había llegado a utilizar dicha prenda de vestir fue cuando muy niño había terminado vistiendo viejos vestidos de sus hermanas mayores para ver cómo se veía, admitía que no eran incomodos pero al correr y saltar la falda siempre se levantaba mucho y siendo él un niño inquieto era molesto andar al pendiente, por eso prefería lo pantalones o shorts, eso no evito que su madre y hermanas lo hicieran probar la ropa vieja de sus hermanas y tomar fotos para incluirlas en el álbum familiar.

Ahora se encontraba con la opción de ir solo en ropa interior o con unos vestidos alienígenas, al menos no eran como el vestido de princesa de Allura, no es que no pensara que le quedaba bien a la alteana dicho atuendo pero le parecía algo cursi para él. 

Inspecciono las prendas escogiendo los que parecían más cómodas de llevar puestas, no quería terminar tropezando por pisar el largo de una falda al caminar o que por los hombros se le empezara a deslizar la prenda o algo por el estilo, ciertamente no utilizaba vestidos en la Tierra pero ya le había tocado ser testigo de malas experiencias pasadas por estos debido a sus hermanas o primas. A una de ellas en su graduación casi se tropieza en plena ceremonia de diplomas por que la falda era demasiado estrecha y pegada que no la dejaba dar grandes pasos y le daba tan poca movilidad que sumado a los tacones perdió por unos momentos el equilibrio pareciendo un pingüino dando pasitos evitando caer, fue hilarante pero hubiera sido muy vergonzoso para ella si realmente hubiera estampado contra el suelo en su graduación.

Él no quería terminar tropezando o que la prenda estorbara si necesitaba correr o defenderse.

Al final se puso un vestido de color negro, no era su color favorito pero tampoco es como si hubiera gran gama de colores para empezar en ese closet, solo había negros, morados y algunos grises.

-Realmente le queda bien a su figura joven Lance- alabo Leta una vez que termino de colocarse la prenda.

-¿Tú crees? Realmente no me pongo vestidos así que no sé si me queda realmente bien-

-Hablo con total sinceridad, realza su esbelta figura y silueta dándole elegancia-

-Gracias, creo-

A Lance le gustaba como a cualquiera los elogios, pero aun así no estaba convencido de esta prenda. Efectivamente creía que resaltaba su figura porque era ceñida a su cuerpo en la parte del abdomen y holgada de las mangas y falda, la abertura en “v” en el frente dejaba ver parte de su pecho pero la tela estaba lo suficientemente ajustada como para que no dejara ver más de lo que quisiera, la tela era cómoda, eso si debía de admitir, suave y ligera, no era ni seda, ni algodón, pero tampoco era como cualquier otra tela sintética que se haya puesto, en realidad era mucho mejor.

Al menos era un lujo del cual no estaba dispuesto a quejarse.

*+*+*

Han pasado 10,000 años desde que durmieron en la cámara de criogenia y despertaron en esta época, sabe que muchas cosas han cambiado pero aun así para ella y Koran simplemente fue un sueño de unos instantes y al siguiente despertaron no teniéndose más que a ellos, al castillo de su padre, los leones y más adelante los paladines. 

Aun a veces le es difícil despertar cada día y darse cuenta que ya no tiene ni a su padre, ni su planeta natal, y todo lo que conoció alguna vez en persona ya no está ahí. Trata de mantenerse fuerte, ser la digna hija de su padre, un ejemplo de todos los valores que le inculcaron desde pequeña, y algunas veces le es difícil.

No es perfecta, a veces su temperamento y terquedad salen a flote no sacando lo mejor de ella, y tiene tanto rencor y odio hacia los galra que sabe que a enceguecido su buen juicio un par de veces, primero con los miembros de la espada de Marmora y luego con Keith al enterarse que por sus venas corría sangre galra.

Han pasado 10,000 años y ha perdido mucho, las cosas cambiaron tanto que es a veces irreconocible, y otras pareces permanecer igual que le dan la certeza que las cosas podrían regresar a un universo parecido como en los años que su padre gobernó, libre y sin ejércitos destruyendo planetas.

Ahora se enfrenta a otra prueba, otro gran cambio. ¿Sus expresiones fueron exageradas? ¿Su forma de expresarse no fue lo mejor?

Por el ambiente en la nave sumando la desaparición del paladín azul así lo parece.

Todos están preocupados por Lance, saben de qué son capaces los galra, esclavizar pueblos enteros y experimentar con la gente son alguna de las cosas que saben, no le desea ningún mal al chico de ojos azules, pero preferiría mil veces que le ocurrieran alguna de esas cosas a lo más despreciable que su mente se puede imaginar. Las cosas han cambiado en el universo en esos 10,000 años, pero algunas cosas básicas permanecen igual, y cree que un omega puede ser demasiado vulnerable y tentador para su propio bien.

Si lo hubiera sabido antes piensa que este tipo de cosas se pudo evitar y otras se hubieran hecho diferente ¿Quizás? 

Debe de dejar de pensar en el quizás, dice su conciencia con la voz de su padre, porque no puede cambiar sus acciones en el pasado o los acontecimientos de este, debe concentrarse en el presenta para tener un futuro próspero.

Deben encontrar a Lance.

*+*+*

Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en 10,000 años así como en un segundo. Planetas pueden ser conquistados, vidas nacerán y otras miles se extinguirán, y en un segundo lo que dabas por total certeza se puede tambalear por la más pequeña semilla de duda.

Zarkon fue el verdugo, amo y señor por tanto tiempo que la mayoría en el imperio galra había olvidado que también era un ser mortal y no uno omnipotente como algunos creían por la sola mención de su nombre, y como cualquier ser mortal no era totalmente invencible y tenía necesidades como cualquier otro. Aunque rara vez mostrara cualquier otro interés que no fuera el de expandir su imperio y gobernar con mano de hierro, el líder del imperio galra de vez en cuando mostraba interés en hembras y machos para tomarlos de amantes, pero ninguno una relación tan importante como para que el emperador mostrara interés o preocupación por alguno de sus amanes una vez que hubiera perdido interés por ellos.

Nadie se quejaba, después de todo debía ser un honor servir a su emperador en cualquier aspecto cual fuera este.

En 10,000 años tuvo muchos amantes, y si, también en su defecto alguno que otro vástago, pero a pesar de ser producto de su semilla ninguno resulto digno, e incluso hubo algunos de sus amantes al saberse en cinta le preguntaban si deseaba deshacerse del producto antes de su término o no ya que era sabido que el jamás había reconocido a ninguno, hasta que Lotor nació.

Lotor no había sido un bebé excepcional, de hecho había estado por debajo del promedio de los bebés galra y no era totalmente puro, en su sangre corría sangre mestiza y en sus características se denotaban incluso siendo un recién nacido. Su madre quizás había sido lo que influyo en el interés de su progenitor en el desarrollo de la vida que había creado junto a ella.

Su belleza, fuerza e inteligencia le habían dado cierta fama dentro de las tropas desde su juventud a pesar que no era de sangre 100 % galra, hasta que demostró los suficientes dotes para considerarla introducirla como aprendiz dentro del circulo de druidas de Haggar, y fue ahí que llamo la atención del emperador.

Fue una de las amantes con las que más duro, y de esa unión como es ya sabido nació Lottor, un bebé que compartía mas rasgos de su madre que los de su padre. Fue por el potencial de su madre misma que Zarkon pensó que por lo menos podría ser un buen soldado Lotor, y cuando a primer año de edad mostro un poco de talento en manipular la quintaescencia decidió darle más atención.

Pero no lo vio nunca como un hijo, sino más como una herramienta, aun y cuando después de años de entrenamiento y logros propios lo nombro príncipe, Lottor seguía siendo su herramienta, jamás un hijo.

Esto Lottor lo sabía perfectamente desde el principio.

Y quizás su vida seguiría bajo la sombra de Zarkon, obedeciendo, cumpliendo sus órdenes, el príncipe que era un arma de su padre para propagar su poder por todo el universo. Pero eso cambio cuando Voltron volvió, y con ello la ventana de oportunidades de Lottor aumento.

Era un arma y lo sabía, pero no quería decir que hubiera querido eso por el resto de sus días, a pesar de su privilegiada posición y su fama ganada a pulso en el ejército galra, el príncipe de este imperio no tenía tantas libertades como pareciera. Algunos lo admiraban, era prácticamente el guerrero perfecto, otros lo despreciaban argumentando que solo había tenido suerte porque la escurridiza de su madre había logrado seducir al emperador y logrado engendrarlo, quizás en una táctica barata para retener su atención como concubina, podre de aquellos que llegaran a decir aquello y Lottor se enterara ya que podían desaparecer de improvisto.

Así como gente lo llegara a admirar y odiar en el ejército galra, el creció con el pensamiento que tenía derecho a algo más. ¿La corona de Zarkon? ¿Ser líder supremo de los galra? Quizás, pero también algo muy importante, demostrar que él era LOTTOR.

Ser su propio amo, no Zarkon.

Ya había hecho varios planes en su mente, a pesar de su ambición no era tan estúpido como atacar directamente a Zarkon, el mismo conocía sus límites, pero tenía en claro que si quería ver cumplidos sus objetivos Zarkon debía desaparecer de su vida. 

Debía agradecer a voltron por facilitarle aquello. 

Habían dejado al tan poderoso Zarkon en coma, o más bien al borde la muerte y si no fuera por los poderes y tecnología de Haggar este al final ya hubiera perecido por completo. Y contra todo pronóstico la misma Haggar lo había llamado a él para organizar las tropas y no reinara el caos causado por dicho incidente, no sería fácil mantener en secreto el actual estado de Zarkon, especialmente que había sido imposible detener a Voltron de escapar después de dicho incidente, por lo que los planetas conquistado y algunas fuerzas enemigas podrían pensar que ahora sería más fácil enfrentarse a los galra.

Y a pesar que servir a Zarkon y al imperio supuestamente era el máximo honor, conocía a varios dentro del ejército que solo velaban por sus propios intereses, ese sería otro problema con el cual tendrían que lidiar para la estabilidad del imperio. Por supuesto no hay que olvidar al grupo terrorista dentro de las tropas, el mismo había tenido sus sospechas, y ahora que lo confirmaba sabía que no debía ser tan estúpido como su progenitor. 

Por el momento jugaría el papel que tan perfectamente había aprendido a actuar, el príncipe algo caprichoso pero excelente en su trabajo que seguía órdenes de su padre, pero en ausencia de este guiaría a las tropas hasta su próxima recuperación con la guía de Haggar.

Ahora debía regresar a sus habitaciones y saludar a su recién capturado paladín. 

Había sido un movimiento entre capricho y una decisión estratégica demasiado improvisada, con el límite de tiempo, pero también fueron esas palabras tan desesperadas que lo tentaron a tomar esa decisión de llevarse al paladín azul antes de que la nave alteana cruzara su agujero de gusano.

Cuando abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones tuvo una hermosa visión que hasta lo estremeció.

Una creatura delgada pero no de aspecto débil, las ropas negras que se pegaban a su cuerpo en los lugares precisos, largas y finas piernas dejándose ver entre la falda, una inusual pero atractiva piel oscura y esos ojos, que le miraban esos momentos le miraban entre sorprendidos y desconcertados, simplemente una belleza.

Realmente no se arrepentía de su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pensamiento, los humanos cometemos errores, muchos de hecho, podríamos ahogarnos en rencores o en matarnos las neuronas en analizar cada decisión hecha, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que el presente sigue existiendo y el mañana llegara, podemos culparnos a nosotros mismos, a otros, al universo, ¿de qué sirve? Aprende de ello, y si se puede remediar encontraras una forma.


End file.
